wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Random hero
Heroes that can be randomly generated into certain campaign maps of Warcraft III. Humans Archmage Intelligence Hero. Human wizards adept at water spells and supporting magical troops. Names: Tenn Flamecaster, Nilas Arcanister, Andromath, Shal Lightbinder, Aran Spellweaver, Manath Magesinger, Landazar, Doril Magefont, Peril Spellbinder, Conjurus Rex, Fordred Aran, Dalar Dawnweaver, Kelen the Seeker Paladin Strength Hero. Fearless human warriors specialising in troop support. Names: Granis Darkhammer, Jorn the Redeemer, Sage Truthbearer, Malak the Avenger, Gavinrad the Dire, Morlune the Mighty, Agamand the True, Ballador the Bright, Manadar the Healer, Zann the Defender, Arius the Seeker, Aurrius the Pure, Karnwield the Seeker, Buzan the Fearless Mountain King Strength Hero. Dwarven warriors specialising in defeating other heroes. Names: Bor Stonebreaker, Munin Ironcliff, Thorgas Broadaxe, Kelv Sternhammer, Grim Thunderbrew, Buri Frostbeard, Huginn Ironcliff, Thordin Rockbeard, Bandis Forgefire, Gar Doomforge, Beazel Bludstone, Modi Stonesmith, Aggronor the Mighty Blood Mage Intelligence Hero. Blood Elf wizards with powerful fire and mana drain spells. Names: Eldin Sunstrider, Tanin Hawkwing, Lorn Bloodseeker, Aldos Firestar, Gilaras Drakeson, Hale Magefire, Kath'ranis Remar, Tyoril Sunchaser, Sylvos Windrunner, Tenris Mirkblood, Marakanis Starfury, Geldor Earthfire, Halendor Burnkin, Kelen the Destroyer Orcs Blademaster Agility Hero. Cunning Orc warriors adept at assassinating other heroes. Names: Tojara, Nikoro, Kajind, Mikasa, Samuro, Akinos, Mazuru, Yozshura, Daisho, Kigami, Arashicage, Moogul the Sly, Jubei Far Seer Intelligence Hero. Orc arch-shamans with excellent scouting spells. Names: Gar'dal Grimsight, Negal Fireye, Kazil Darkeye, Magis Coldeye, Bale Bleakstare, Gorr Grimwolf, Kag'ar Winterfang, Nazgrel, Morg Wolfsong, Kazragore, Fenris'ar Gul Tauren Chieftain Strength Hero. Incredibly resilient Tauren warriors. Names: Marn Thunderhorn, Tygore Dusthoof, Tam Windtotem, Durn Harpyslayer, Kam Ghoststeer, Kel Stonebull, Mull Stormhoof, Grok Bloodhorn, Malar Plainstrider, Taur Runetotem Shadow Hunter Intelligence Hero. Ruthless Troll leaders with witchdoctor spells. Names: Zul'kis, Zul'abar, Zul'rajas, Zul'maran, Jo Jo Headshrinker, Shaka-zahn, Shakti-lar, Mezil-kree Night Elves Demon Hunter Agility Hero. Night Elf outcasts, adept at defeating other heroes. Names: Shadowsong, Shadowfury, Shadowstalker, Flameseeker, Darkweaver, Darkterror, Darksorrow, Sindweller, Painkiller, Hellbourne, Wrathbringer, Ragerunner, Firebrand, Bloodwrath, Terrorblade Keeper of the Grove Intelligence Hero. Forest lords with powerful nature spells. Names: Larodar, Anubris, Nandieb, Califax, Bandalar, Malorne, Gholbine, Dagda, Nuada, Oghma, Centrius, Ceredwyn Priestess of the Moon Strength Hero. Night Elf leaders specialising in aggressive troop support. Names: Kathris Starsong, Adora Nightshade, Mora Moonsinger, Felore Moonray, Anara Chillwind, Kera Stardragon, Mave Whisperwind, Delas Moonfang, Mira Whitemane, Theta Saberfang, Tygra Snowscar, Ariel Darkmoon, Diana Windwood Warden Agility Hero. Fast and deadly hero-slayers. Names: Alsa Iron-cell, The Iron Raven, Marin Bladewing, Shalis Darkhunter, Sira Moonwarden, Saithis, Malace Shade, Kiri Starstalker, Anaya Felgrove, Mirana Starlight, Felhala Starmoon, Drelanim Whisperwind, Cordana Felsong, Nalmeena Darkfollow Undead Death Knight Strength Hero. Very powerful Undead lords, adept at troop support. Names: Lord Nightsorrow, Lord Soulrender, Lord Dethstorm, Lord Maldazzar, Lord Darkhallow, Lord Lightstalker, Baron Bloodbane, Baron Felblade, Duke Dreadmoore, Duke Ragereaver, Baron Frostfel, Lord Darkscythe, Duke Wintermaul, Baron Perenolde, Baron Morte Dreadlord Agility Hero. Nathrezim with demonic spells. Names: Terrordar, Nerothos, Bleakill, Necros, Fearoth, Dethecus, Maldibion, Nochthitus, Balnazzar, Rashgarroth, Aramachus, Zilfallon, Lorthiras, Zenedar, Mullioch, Algammon, Banehallow, Ven'Gyr Lich Intelligence Hero. Undead wizards with terrible ice magic. Names: Ordin Frostbane, Ras Splinterspine, Morbent Fell, Rage Winterchill, Araj the Summoner, Kali'naj Dethknell, Rak Coldskull, Din Frostfire, Calis Wraithson, Venim Iceblade, Naze the Eternal, Ras Frostwhisper, Coldreaver, Cho'Nammoth, Kryptikk Soulslayer, Alandil Lieng Crypt Lord Strength Hero. Undead Nerubians, adept at absorbing damage. Names: Thebis-Ra, Typhis-Ahn, Anubiros, Memphis-Ahn, Horus'aman, Nephri'thos, Arak-arahm, Tuten'arak, Pharoh-moth Neutral Heroes Naga Sea Witch Intelligence Hero. Adept at storm magic. Names: Anna Kondra, Scilla Murkshadow, Ursula Snakemane, Lady Venomtongue, Lady Serpentra, Lady Darkscale, Serena Scarscale, Asprah Serpus, Venna Seastorm, Charib'dishal Dark Ranger Agility Hero. Undead High Elf archers with insidious black magic. Names: Nara Pathstrider, Anya Eversong, Anthis Sunbow, Clea Deathstrider, Cyndia Hawkspear, Mira Shadewither, Amora Eagleye, Siren Ghostsong, Somand Wayfinder Pandaren Brewmaster Strength Hero. Doughty Pandaren warriors, adept at crowd control. Names: Mojo Dark-Ale, Sinjo Honeybrew, Kesha Wildbarley, Tatsa Sweetbarrow, Mushi Ale-Hearth, Jinto Reedwine, Masha Storm-Stout, Polo Barrel-keg Beastmaster Strength Hero. Solitary warriors with control over animals. Names: Mag Bearmaul, Tagar Bearclaw, Gorsh Talonfang, Maxx Rocmane, Gaz Boartusk, Mok Rocksnout, Gish Eagle Eye Pit Lord Strength Hero. Huge demons adept at slaughtering groups of enemies. Names: Azgalor, Brutillus, Mongrethod, Destromath, Gogonnash Goblin Tinker Intelligence Hero. Deceptively puny heroes with powerful mecha-magic. Names: Ratso Steamwheedle, Riket Contraption, Gazz Stripbolt, Tek Piecetinker, Plug Rattletrap, Mekka Gobb Goblin Alchemist Strength Hero. Goblins riding on Ogres with vicious chemical attacks. Names: Fictious Warpotion, Savvy Foulmixer, Razzil Naypolm, Niffy Gurglebeaker, Ezzel Darkbrewer, Lapis Concoctor Firelord Agility Hero. Vengeful elementals with powerful fire magic. Names: Ragepyre, Hatespark, Blazefury, Heatflayer, Volcanus, Flashfire, Kar the Everburning, Smolderas, Singeslayer Minor Heroes within the Warcraft Universe All of the above appear as names for randomly generated heroes within the Warcraft III campaigns, and also for heroes used in the multiplayer of the game. As most of them have not appeared within fixed lore, their role in the wider Warcraft world can only be guessed at, if they exist as actual characters at all. However, a number of them do have a fixed identity in the Warcraft universe, as well as acting as randomly generated heroes within Warcraft III. They are as follows: - Araj the Summoner. A Lich who marshalled the Undead attack against Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind during the events of the Frozen Throne, and went on to be a Scourge retainer in the Plaguelands. - Morbent Fell and Ras Splinterspine. Lich Supporters of the Dreadlord Balnazzar, they were both slain by Sylvanas Windrunner. - Serena Scarscale and Lady Serpentra. Naga who fought alongside Illidan Stormrage against the Night Elves on the Broken Isles and in Dalaran. - Fordred Aran, Conjurus Rex and Antonidas. Archmages who fought against Arthas at the razing of Dalaran, and who were slain for their efforts. Their spirits were put to rest by Prince Kael'thas and Lady Vashj.